


Don't change for the world, because the world won't change for you

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN July 2018





	Don't change for the world, because the world won't change for you

Many people knew that it took Martin seven tries to get his license. He never brought it up, but it somehow became common knowledge. Theresa didn't know though and Martin was determined to keep it that way for as long as he could manage. He didn't need any more reasons for his beautiful, rich, royal, smart, funny, aviation loving not-yet-a-girlfriend-but-definetly-a-crush think less of him. 

Besides, the way Martin saw it they were on the brink of breaking up right now, not because Martin had said anything stupider than usual or had done anything exceptionally stupid. In fact he and Theresa were lying on his bed as comfortably as it was possible to lie on his bed. She was lying on him more than on the bed, because it was really too narrow for too people to lie on it. It was just that every time Theresa came over to Martin's place he felt this overwhelming fear that she would realise any second now that he was dirt poor and leave. 

But no,Theresa was looking at poster on Martin's wall that read "Don't change for the world, because the world won't change for you". He thought he should have taken it down just when she asked:"Why do you have that poster?"

He sighed:"I took quite a few times to get my license. As a pilot. And after the third time my parents started telling me, I mean  _really_ intensively telling me that I should leave it. That it's a silly dream and I should grow up, leave it behind and find a job that can support the wife and children they thought I would have in the near future."

"And?"

"And I decided that I would try one last time and went to the test and I thought that if I would fail the fourth time I would turn my life around. I would get a boring job and find some woman to marry, although at the time I really didn't particularly want either. But then as we waited in the lobby there was this girl - she had bright blue hair and loads of tattoos and a notebook that T-shirt "Don't change for the world, because the world won't change for you" and I was staring at those words and you know it gets awkward when you stare at letters on a woman's chest for a while. So she stared back at me after a while. Angrily. And then we got talking and somehow I didn't make a fool of myself.  Entirely. I liked her - she was everything I wasn't - confident and brave and she knew how to say all the right things and she too wanted me to be a pilot. So she told me not to care about what society wants and that I can take as many tries as I need if it really is what I want to do. So I found that inspiring and when I saw that poster in a bookstore I got it."

Theresa smirked:"So it's a memory of your ex?"

Martin laughed:"No. She wouldn't go out with me. I did ask, but no. She was out of my league."

"I don't know. I mean - maybe you were out of his. You are the one currently dating a princess."

Martin smiled and hugged her lightly:"I'm still not sure how I managed that."


End file.
